modernpowersfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
Welcome to the timeline page. All major news, events and conflicts will be archived here so new players will know what has happened before they started playing. This is not a complete list of all events. 2015 * Germany increases military funding and shows increased isolationism. This prompts Russia to announce a military expansion in response. * Russia moves troops to the Ukrainian border. * The UK moves troops to the Irish border. It turns out that the PM did not give the order to move them there. * Russia decides to look into growing an alliance network to counter the EU, naming it The Moscow Pact. * Russia is caught moving unmarked troops into Ukraine. Putin then makes a speech threatening to invade Ukraine if they do not cede provinces with large Russian populations to Russia. * Russia negotiates with countries interested in joining The Moscow Pact. Putin tells the Pro-Russian rebels in Ukraine he will give them their own state within Russia after the Ukrainian conflict is over. * Russia threatens to stop importing oil to other European countries if the EU gets involved in Ukraine. * Canada provides the EU with oil. Russia is displeased. * Canada launches SENT, a project to provide the world with fast secure internet, many countries contribute. * Russia shuts off oil and gas to Europe and tells The EU and NATO to stay out of Ukraine. * Canadian Armed Forces are deployed in the Arctic against Russia. * Hackers releases documents on NSA spying, uses it to strengthen SENT. * The Netherlands and the UK import oil to Germany with the help of Iceland. * A treaty is agreed on between Russia, the EU and Ukraine to end the conflict. * A terrorist group called The Unionists appears in the UK * Canadian forces in the Arctic find an oil reserve when they dig a latrine. (Yes, this happened). * The conflict starts again when the US claims the treaty is null as the US didn't get a chance to negotiate. * A peace summit is hosted by Iceland to try and put an end to the fighting. No treaty is signed as the US thinks Russia is demanding too much. Russia says the US is incapable of making compromises. Russia starts supplying all countries with oil again (apart from Ukraine). * Russia begins to mobilise its entire army. The US announces it will honor the 1994 Budapest Agreement to defend Ukraine, effectively going to war against Russia if Ukraine is invaded. * Russia threatens the US and tells it not to intervene in Ukraine. They also argue the 1994 Budapest Agreement is not legally binding and say that US military action against Russia will be seen as an aggressive act of war. * The US retaliates by sending carrier strike groups to the Black Sea and The Baltic Sea. * Russia finalises The Moscow Pact. * Ukraine is declared a major non-NATO ally by the US. * Greenland becomes an independent nation after countries vote for it to be free of Denmark's kingdom. 2016 * Norway increases troop presence on the Swedish border after grenade attacks in Malmo. * North Korea declares military support for Russia. * Unionists kidnap Prince William and his wife the duchess of Cambridge and threaten the UK government. * The Netherlands holds an EU energy summit. * Greenland begins supplying the UK with oil. * Russia closes its embassies in the US. * Poland, the US and Iceland assign troops to the eastern Polish border. * China denounces North Korea tries to make them withdraw military support for Russia, fails. * The Oslo III Accords takes place in Oslo, Norway. South Korea provides aid to North Korea. * Hackers disappear after they make progress on AI. * The Malvinas (Falklands) are bought by Argentina * ISIS gathers troops near Saudi Arabia. * China sends military support to Saudi Arabia. Saudi Arabia puts more troops near Jordan, Iraq and Kuwait. * ISIS attacks the Saudi border , fails and 3000 child soldiers are killed. * Turkey mobilises troops near the Syrian and Iraqi borders. * Russian rebels move into Karkiv, take casualties. * Japan creates the East Asian Co-Prosperity Agreement, The Philippines, Malaysia, Thailand, and Papua New Guinea join as founding members. * Prince William and the Duchess are brought back by valient M-1 agents * Putin alludes to invasion of Ukraine * Ukraine deploys troops in Druzhkivka, Kramatorsk and Sloviansk. * Greenland creates the Nordic Union * ISIS sends agents to Britain, Turkey and the US. * ISIS bombs the Netherlands in a terror attack. * Norway, the Netherlands and Russia send aid to North Korea. * The EU votes for a new oil pipeline to be built from Finland to Sweden, the UK to the Netherlands and Greenland to Iceland. * Almost 200,000 rebels appear in the UK * The US gives Ukraine oil and starts training and equipping its army. * Spain introduces conscription * Iran mobilises troops against ISIS. * Tuvalu has an army, oooh, look out everyone, man your borders. * New Zealand and Tuvalu join the East Asian Co-Prosperity Agreement, China joins as an observer. * Hungary expands its military * Saudi Arabia starts building a Kinetic Bombardment Satellite * A NATO Summit is held to discuss Ukraine, ISIS, the Saudi satellite and the EU pipeline. * The Netherlands deploys 15 Patriot missile systems in Poland * Russia formally incorporates the Ukrainian provinces of Luhansk and Donetsk * UK forces win a battle against protestors in Stilton * China acknowledges the events at Tiananmen Square * Falkland Islanders revolt against Argentinian ownership, more protestors in the UK * Tuvalu cancels fishing licenses, strains South Korean relations 2017 * China creates the Asian Partnership For Peace * Jeb Bush becomes the 44th president of the US * Tuvalu gets new phishing vessels * Russian rebels move into Kharkiv, take heavy losses and are pushed back by Ukraine. * China becomes an observer in the Moscow Pact. Economic unionism is written out of the Moscow Pact. * Desi Bouterse remains president of Suriname until 2022. Tension between Suriname and the Netherlands builds. * Ukraine conducts airstrikes on Russian rebels in Kharkiv, takes losses. * Kurdish forces bomb Turkish tourist attraction * Pakistan and India create a demilitarised zone in Kashmir * Hungary expands its military * Unionist rebels lose battle in Coventry,UK * Thousands of Australians protest against metadata retention * Sweden applies immigration controls * Norway introduces conscription * The US trains Icelandic paratroopers, Tuvalu sends troops and boats to Iceland * Russia sends troops into Ukraine * Mauritius regains control of the Chagos Archipelago * The hotel bar and the golf course is destroyed in Scotland at the Microstate Summit * Australia starts its own space program * The US calls Russia a rogue state, hands out sanctions and gives Ukraine direct air support * The Netherlands mobilises its army, freezes Russian assets and bans entry to the country for Russians * Germany calls for Russian ceasefire, Russia refuses * Controversy at the Microstate golf tournament, Aruba cheats and Tuvalu ends up winning. * Sweden joins the Nordic Union * Australia steals Russia's missile defence schematics * The UK defeats the Unionists * Ukraine introduces conscription * The Netherlands find out the Aruban prime minister is managing a child pornography ring * Poland mobilises its army in anticipation of a Russian war. * Tuvalu threatens Russia with military action. Russia does not care, unsurprisingly. * Russia formally recognises the war in Ukraine * Germany, Italy, Spain, Belgium, Luxemburg, Ireland, Czechoslovakia, Slovenia, Greece, Cyprus, Austria, Denmark, Malta, all mobilize and call up their reserves. * Russia * Iceland mobilises its army, all 200 soldiers. Look out people, run for cover. * Russia threatens nuclear action against any country that joins the Ukraine conflict, prompting China and the Netherlands to ask them to retract their statement. There is no Russian response. * The Netherlands moves troops and other assets to Poland. * The US mobilises its army and prepares its nuclear arsenal. Economic ties to Russia are severed and US citizens in Russia are ordered to return home. * South Korean forces are placed on high alert * Tuvalu builds toilets * The Netherlands joins the Ukrainian conflict, sides with the US and Ukraine. * Japan readies its defence forces and joint US missile defences. Severs economic ties with Russia. 2018 * The UK mobilises and sends troops to Poland * The Netherlands is put on red alert * Indonesia joins EACPA * Australia trains Ukrainian soldiers * UK's Royal Family visits commonwealth countries * Australia buys space rockets from Japan * The Netherlands finds out that the Suriname president is involved in selling drugs * Iceland moves troops into Ukraine * Russia takes Kharkiv, loses Kalingrad and Sumy invasion fails * President Grimsson wins Icelandic election * Ukrainian special forces detained in Russia * Liechtenstein moves troops to Sumy, Ukraine * The Netherlands moves troops into Kalingrad, Russia * Australia sends 3 astronauts into high Earth orbit * Japan, the Netherlands, Tuvalu, and Ukraine are elected as temporary UNSC members until 2022 * Japan builds Tuvala some roads and houses * Reinforcements are scrambled in Ukraine * A pro-Western group called New Russia appears in Russia * Liechtenstein reopens for citizens * The first UNSC meeting is held * Swedish general election held * Russia blockades the Netherlands with submarines * Bangladesh expands its peacekeeping forces * Indonesia ceases trade with Russia * The president of Greenland comes home from Ireland with smuggled items in his luggage * Brazil wins the 2018 World Cup 2019 * China offers Moscow Pact nations the opportunity to join APP * India gets permission to put astronauts on the ISS * China moves troops to provinces neighbouring North Korea * India lowers military expenditures to use it in technological advances * Turkey apologises for Armenian genocide * North Korea asks China to move troops away from the border * India starts training astronauts * Poland ends mandatory conscription in an effort to reduce tension with Russia * South Korea responds negatively to DPRK threats * Australia and Japan start to work on a space station * Russia signs peace treaty, Ukrainian conflict ends * North Korea builds speakers on Chinese border to spread propaganda * Australia leaves the Commonwealth and becomes a republic * Tuvalu and Nauru form the Coalition of the Pacific * Iceland and Tuvalu send troops to unclaimed land on the Croatian-Serbian border * Australia and Japan build their core module and send it to space * Iceland completes electricity project with the UK, aims to extends into France and mainland Europe * North Korea demands China moves its troops away from the border, China sends 250,000 more troops to the border lol. * China guarantees South Korean independence * UNSC publishes results of their meeting * COP has its first meeting * Indian Ocean Island Games are held in Mauritius, Mauritius wins * Saudi Arabia halts construction of Kinetic Bombardment Satellite after UNSC amends the Outer Space Treaty to make space a weapon free zone * Kuwait requests Organisation Of Islamic Cooperation meeting to discuss ISIS * China allows Hong Kong to have greater autonomy in regards to foreign affairs and trade. * India starts cooperation with the Australian-Japanese space station project * The UK's Prince Philip dies, yay. * US turns its focus on ISIS after the Ukraine crisis ends * Kuwait gives its allies access to military bases to give a greater strategic location for allied forces to fight ISIS. * DR Congo requests international assistance in dealing with internal corruption and improving education * Japan proposes a unified education system for EACPA countries, China is not happy. 2020 *Croatia arrests Icelandic and Tuvaluan troops, sends them back to their respective countries and confiscates Tuvalu's military boats. (due to the troops being in Croatian territory.) *The Netherlands begins a ferry line between Tuvalu and Nauru *Australia legalises same sex marriage *Inflation is made illegal in North Korea, uuhhhh.... *The Netherlands starts patrolling the Suriname border *Australia sends fighter jets to Kuwait to fight ISIS *South Korea starts phasing out conscription *Pakistan's SCU forces have a glorious firefight against the Taliban *Monaco buys land from Canada *Sweden wins the Monaco grand prix *Russian primaries https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/452148 *The Netherlands finds out that Suriname has been trading cocaine for arms with FARC *The Communist Party is re-elected in North Korea, what a surprise *The UK starts to train Iraqi troops *South Korea tries to get US troops to leave the country, the US refuses *The Russian Progressives are elected *ISIS threatens to 9/11 the US *Armenia celebrates Jack Black's birthday *Suriname President Desi Bouterse announces military expansion in response to Netherlands corruption investigations *The UK announces that they will begin bombing ISIS *Canada finds finds military weapons on the Canadian land that Monaco purchased from them *The Netherlands finds evidence that Suriname rigged elections, initiates roleplay to get revenge on the hooker with a shotgun that killed Van Der Bond. *The labour party is elected in the UK, Andy Burham is elected as the new PM *Indonesia joins the UK's Skylon project *The Netherlands gains a squadron of sensual devious hookers with shotguns 2021 *North Korea fires shots into South Korea at the DMZ *Iraq sends spies into Fallujah *Hong Kong launches EXPAND-DONG.com *The Netherlands captures a drug smuggler who gives evidence that Desi Bouterse is involved in drug trafficking. *6 hookers with shotguns defect to the Netherlands. *India conducts launch of new space shuttle *The Netherlands and France launch their "2021 Friendship Year" with a music festival *DR Congo forces mobilise to end the Kivu conflict *Pakistan invites India to talks regarding the use of nuclear weapons *Tuvalu unclaims *Hans de Bink steps down as Tuvaluan Ambassador and becomes a citizen of Tuvalu *EXPAND-DONG.com begins running on the SENT network *The Netherlands moves troops to French Guyana. *The UNSC votes to form a coalition against ISIS, and votes to allow the Netherlands to invade Suriname *The Pope urges Catholics to take care of the Earth *North Korea begins jailing SJWs *North Korea demands Israel stops occupying Palestinian land *UNSC creates coalition of willing to combat ISIS *The Netherlands invades Suriname, Suriname surrenders *Colombia reactivates the Search Bloc *Desi Bouterse is captured by sensual devious hookers with shotguns *Ninjas are seen in Hong Kong *North Korea asks the US to leave South Korea, the US refuses *The Dutch take control of Suriname *Hans de Bink runs for Prime Minister of Tuvalu *South Korea and the US agree on a 10 year US troop withdrawal from Korea *A new political party appears in the US: the Eisenhower Republicans 2022 *Australia begins airstrikes against ISIS targets. *The Netherlands strengthens ties with the US, purchases military equipment *The US tries to hack into EXPAND-DONG *North Korea cuts hotline to Seoul *Hong Kong opens black market on EXPAND-DONG *ISIS tries to infiltrate Australia, gives up position of leader's location *President Grimsson fights a fucking polar bear, wins *Hong Kong starts training citizens in self defence. *North Korea reconnects hotline to Seoul *Hans de Bink on the campaign trail in Tuvalu *Sven Jonsdottir is elected as president of Iceland *Robert Chow is elected as Chief Executive of Hong Kong *Martine Aubry is elected president of France *UK captures ISIS leader *ISIS fails to assassinate world leaders *Hong Kong is shit at vertical farming *UK interrogates ISIS leader *Tuvalu reclaims *Hong Kong tries to not be shit at vertical farming *Ahn Hee-Jung is elected president of South Korea *